


loving you was young, and wild, and free, loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: WarrenBobby Kid Fics [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Egg Preg, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: "I'm really glad no one has written xmen oviposition fic yet""do you really want to be known as the person who wrote the xmen oviposition fic""write that fic and i will kill you"





	loving you was young, and wild, and free, loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet

Warren had told Bobby that he was lactose intolerant, but the younger male had dared him to chug the last of the egg nog that Jubilee had made, with too much cinnamon, too much vanilla, and too little eggs. Only half an hour later Warren begged off the holiday party that he and Bobby were supposed to be chaperoning for the older teens at Xavier’s, claiming his stomach was cramping and if he stayed any longer he’d clear the room with his flatulence. Surprisingly, as soon as Warren got back to his room, the cramping stopped. He quickly stripped, deciding he’d try to sleep off the worst it. He’d probably end up with his head in the toilet the following morning, but that was tomorrow’s problem. 

 

Warren locked his door just in case Bobby got any ideas to visit him during the night, and Warren had any embarrassing accidents. Bobby was way too caring and Warren wasn’t ready for Bobby to experience the humiliation that stemmed from too much milk. Bobby also always tried to argue with him about sleeping naked, saying that Warren needed to be prepared for if the mansion was once again destroyed during the middle of the night. Warren’s counter argument was that no one was going to try to rush the winged, naked man who had his beauty sleep interrupted. 

 

Only five minutes after Warren had climbed back into his bed, the pain and pressure of the abdominal cramps restarted. He groaned into his pillow, slowly falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

…

 

Warren woke up to pounding on his door, the antique wood groaning under the pressure of the fists. 

 

Warren groaned and rolled over, “Go away, Bobby!”

 

His stomach was still cramping painfully, and he felt exhausted even though he just woke up. His head was throbbing with each knock on the door, making him turn over in bed and bury his face into another pillow. His abdomen struck something warm and hard, causing him to recoil. 

 

Eyes shooting open, Warren’s heart jumped to his throat as he reached his hands out and they brushed the hard shell of an egg.  It seemed to pulsate in response to his gentle fingers skimming the surface of the shell, watching in wonder. 

 

“It’s not Bobby.” Warren heard Hank answer, and then the sound of keys jangling. Warren cursed his own distraction, snarling as Hank opened the door with the masterkey. Hank stared at him, dumfounded, just taking in the view of naked man huddling around a giant egg.  

 

Hank’s jaw dropped open, and he dropped the key ring onto the floor. The sight of the giant, blue and furry man looking absolutely dumbfounded would have brought joy to Warren, but he was overcome by the need to protect the egg. Hank at that point was just another threat to it. 

 

“I’ll tell Bobby that you’re fine and send him in. You should probably get dressed.” Hank told him, picking up the keys and backing up out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as Hank was gone, Warren felt like himself again. He was able to step out of his bed, but not before wrapping the egg in the blankets still warm from his body. 

 

Warren walked to his bathroom, snagging a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on his way by his dresser. The shirt was Bobby’s but that was neither here nor there. Warren quickly rinsed off the dried liquids on his thighs, wondering where they had come from. He hoped that they wouldn’t stain his sheets. 

 

Slipping on the clothes, the sweats were soft against his sore legs, and the t shirt was pulled tight against his chest. Bobby had slit holes in the shirt for Warren’s wings months beforehand after a night spent in Bobby’s room and Warren’s own shirt getting destroyed. 

 

Almost instantly Warren was drawn to the egg as soon as he saw it still on his bed. He climbed into bed, absentmindedly pushing away the dirty sheets and pulling the egg to his chest. 

 

Another knock sounded at Warren’s door, causing him to begin snarling again. When Bobby opened the door, poking his head around the corner bashfully, the snarls tapered off. 

 

“So…” Bobby drawled, walking towards him and sitting on the edge of the bed, “That’s new.” 

 

Bobby reached out to push a strand of hair out of Warren’s face, and Warren leaned into it, sighing contently. 

 

“It’s yours.” Warren answered, humming in gratification. He pushed the egg away from his own chest and pulled Bobby towards both of them. Bobby wasn’t expecting Warren to be so tactile with him and lost his balance, tumbling towards them. Bobby landed carefully, and they both surrounded the egg. 

 

“What  _ is _ it?” Bobby asked, as if he hadn’t already figured it out for himself. 

 

Warren laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years, “Our baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm should i continue this or die
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers


End file.
